The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Haworthia plant, botanically known as Haworthia maxima and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SI HAW 7026’.
The new Haworthia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Krimpen aan den IJssel, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new and distinct Haworthia plants with good interiorscape performance.
The new Haworthia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2008 of an unidentified selection of Haworthia maxima, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Haworthia maxima ‘Donut’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Haworthia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Krimpen aan den IJssel, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Haworthia plant by leaf cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Krimpen aan den IJssel, The Netherlands since May, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Haworthia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.